Va savoir
by KTL-chan
Summary: [Crossover avec xxxHolic, commence au tome 9 de X et au tome 3 de Cross Holic.] Alienor vient d'avoir quinze ans quand ses parents l'expédient au Japon chez sa marraine, Yuko Ichihara, pour une sombre histoire de fin du monde...
1. Prologue

**Va savoir**

Première partie : L'arrivée

Prologue : Bonne année

_« -Kamui...  
__Je te...  
__Tuerai. »_

Fuma rouvrit les yeux, sourit. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre. Minuit était passé, on était le 1er de l'année 1999. Il avait tué Kotori la veille... il était devenu _Kamui_ la veille.

_Profite de cette année, mon cher Kamui. Et n'oublie pas que tu ne seras pas là pour fêter le nouvel an 2000._

Le garçon eut un petit rire. Il se releva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tour de Tokyo, cette nuit-là ouverte aux visiteurs, puis prit tout bêtement l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le sol. Il roulait à vélo, avant - mais il n'irait pas jusqu'au temple le récupérer. Maintenant, il se déplacerait à pieds, ou dans les airs.

Et ce soir, pour rejoindre Kakyo, à pieds.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des pouvoirs qu'on doit en abuser.

* * *

« -Je peux vous servir quelque chose, mademoiselle ? » 

Alienor tourna son regard mauve vers le jeune homme en uniforme bleu de la compagnie Japan Airlines, se demanda brièvement comment on devait dire, pour une hôtesse de l'air au masculin, puis répondit par la négative. Elle n'avait pas soif.

« -Même pas une coupe de champagne ? »

Les yeux bridés du garçon se plissèrent davantage tandis qu'il souriait avec espièglerie. Forcément, songea Alienor, il avait l'air d'avoir à peine vingt ans et fêtait la nouvelle année dans un avion rempli de passagers endormis. Sa mère lui avait bien dit de ne pas boire d'alcool quand elle avait embarqué la veille au soir, mais Alienor connaissait suffisamment Yuko pour savoir que c'était une chose totalement utopique, qu'elle rentre en Angleterre sans s'être pris au moins une cuite. Si elle rentrait. Et puis merde, ses parents l'expédiaient au Japon pour une histoire tordue de fin du monde sans lui demander son avis et en plus de ça elle serait privée de champagne, alors qu'elle avait eu quinze ans juste hier ?

« -Oui, je veux bien, murmura-t-elle. Vous en boiriez aussi ? »

Le visage de l'hôte de l'air (mais comment on appelait un homme qui faisait ce boulot, à la fin !) s'éclaira, et il revint une minute plus tard avec deux flûtes en plastiques remplies d'un liquide d'or clair aux fines bulles.

« -Bonne année 1999, dit-il en trinquant avec elle.

-Bonne année 1999, répéta-t-elle. »

_C'est ça, bonne année. J'espère que tu survivras, tu as l'air sympathique._

_

* * *

J'ai tenu ma part du marché, Clow. J'ai trouvé le Soleil, et le Jugement arrivera bientôt. Ca n'a pas été aussi dur que tu le craignais, n'est-ce pas, vieil imbécile ? Je me débrouille mieux que tu semblais le penser. Nous qui représentons le Monde - les__ Mondes - complétons donc les cartes de ce jeu que tu apprécies tant. Je sais donc que tu ne vas plus tarder... Bien, Clow Lead. A nous deux, maintenant._les 


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Neige

Kimihiro soupira, leva les yeux jusqu'à l'horloge murale - il était toujours 7h54, d'ailleurs, elle avait dû s'arrêter, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication - puis les posa sur le panneau indiquant les arrivées. Il ferma les paupières, pestant contre Yuko qui le faisait travailler un jour férié... il allait s'endormir contre son pilier quand une charmante voix, qui devait être habituellement totalement impersonnelle mais semblait ce jour-là un brin éméchée, lui signala que le vol numéro JA279L arrivant de Londres se posait au terminal G.

« -Pas trop tôt, râla-t-il. »

Il était huit heures piles, constata-t-il en regardant à nouveau l'horloge. L'avion était parfaitement ponctuel.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie du terminal G avec quelques pelés et autre tondus, pour attendre la personne que Yuko lui avait demandé d'aller chercher. Une fois devant les portes, il sortit de son sac la pancarte sur laquelle sa patronne avait noté le nom de sa « cousine », ou « filleule », comme elle avait précisé...

Alienor Sheridan.

Qui pouvait bien être cette fille, hein ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, se préparant à attendre un bon moment. Si cette personne avait des liens de parenté avec Yuko, elle ne risquait pas d'être en avance...

* * *

Alienor émergea de l'avion avec plaisir. Mine de rien, douze heures de vol, c'était fatigant... surtout qu'elle avait bu plusieurs coupes de champagne, et était un peu dans les vapes, bien que de très bonne humeur. 

Elle alla attraper son sac sans se presser, puis, comme pour compenser, rejoignit la sortie d'un pas rapide. Tellement rapide qu'elle faillit passer devant le panonceau sur lequel était écrit son nom...

Elle pila net, puis se retourna vers la personne qui le portait.

Oh. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Yuko, ç'aurait été vraiment surprenant, et puis, Yuko n'aurait pas eu besoin de pancarte, elle l'aurait reconnue tout de suite, mais... elle était un peu déçue quand même. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui se tenait devant elle n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni même particulièrement malicieux. Il semblait même plutôt sympathique, à vrai dire. Elle inspira, expira, serra les poings, s'avança vers lui puis lui tendit la main qui ne tirait pas de valise :

« -Alienor Sheridan. »

Incline-toi, idiote, se souffla-t-elle à elle-même avant de baisser la tête poliment, d'un air compassé, escamotant sa main par la même occasion.

« -Watanuki Kimihiro desu, répondit l'autre d'un air gêné.

-Enchantée. »

Il sourit avec hésitation, puis il y eut un instant de flottement, et Alienor sourit.

« -Deux choses, déclara-t-elle en dressant son index et son majeur. Premièrement : on a le même âge, ou presque, alors autant se tutoyer, d'accord ? Ensuite, c'est un peu stupide, comme question, mais j'oublie toujours : ton prénom, c'est Kimihiro, hein, pas Watanuki ? »

Il cligna des yeux, hocha la tête, deux fois, oui, oui, d'accord.

« -Parfait. »

Elle lui tendit sa valise.

« -On y va, Kimihiro ? »

La seule pensée précise qu'eut Watanuki pendant les dix premières minutes qu'il passa près d'Alienor fut qu'elle parlait très vite, vraiment très vite. Dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, en plus. Ensuite, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'adressait à lui en Anglais depuis le début, et se confondit en excuses.

Quant à Alienor, après un quart d'heure auprès de Watanuki, elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude que ce garçon était profondément pur. Dénué de l'égoïsme et de la cruauté de bien des gens.

Comme quoi, Yuko s'entourait bien.

* * *

Karen frissonna, remonta son col. Le jardin du Campus Clamp avait beau être charmant, surtout sous la neige, surtout à Noël, il faisait froid. Et même sans ça... même sans ça, il aurait fait froid de toute façon. Quand on a peur, on a soit très froid soit très chaud, et Karen était quelqu'un d'habitué à la chaleur... Elle se retourna en entendant quelqu'un qui courrait dans la neige. 

« -Pardonnez-moi ! » s'exclama Seichiro. Il la rattrapa, puis se pencha, appuyé sur ses genoux, pour reprendre son souffle.

« -Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il. Vraiment, vraiment déso... »

Il fut interrompu par le rire clair de la jeune femme.

« -C'est bon, Aoki-san.

-Vous ne m'avez pas attendu trop longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il, navré.

-Non, seulement quelques minutes. Et c'est à moi de m'excuser... vous retirer à votre famille un premier de l'an, ce n'est...

-La Terre... »

Il releva les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« -La Terre est importante, murmura-t-elle. Mais votre famille aussi. »

Mon Dieu, que c'était dur à dire...

« -Ne partez pas du principe que le fait d'être Sceau est plus important que votre rôle de père et de mari, continua-t-elle. Votre fille a besoin de vous... votre femme aussi.

-Mais, si je pars du principe que le fait d'être Sceau me prédispose à protéger les autres en général, elles ne sont pas les seules à avoir besoin de moi... »

Le sourire était devenu malicieux. Mélancolique, mais malicieux. Elle détourna le regard, se mordant les lèvres.

« -Comment va Kamui ? »

Elle faillit lui dire de ne pas changer de sujet, puis se ravisa. Au fond, ça ne la regardait pas.

« -Sorata m'a dit qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. »

Aoki tiqua, son sourire s'effaça.

« -C'est normal, ajouta-t-elle. Il a assisté à une scène...

-Particulièrement choquante, oui, mais...

-Il a vu...

-Inutile de me le dire, Karen-san. Je le sais. »

La figure habituellement si calme et douce de Seichiro était tendue, c'était étrange.

« -Il se réveillera, affirma-t-elle. L'avenir du monde ne se décidera pas tout seul. »

Aoki n'eut pas le cœur de lui rappeler qu'à présent, il y avait un deuxième Kamui, et, qu'au fond, si il ne se réveillait pas, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, cette histoire se réglerait plus vite, voilà tout.

« -Suméragi-san a fait de son mieux. Il a sorti Kamui de son propre cœur et...

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Aoki ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel, laissant les flocons fondre sur son nez.

« -Kamui se réveillera, murmura-t-il. Il se réveillera, certes... mais après ? »

* * *

_Quand ce sera fait, appelle-moi._

Subaru ouvrit lentement les yeux.

_Quand ce sera fait, appelle-moi._

Il s'assit au bord du lit. Vu le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce, on était le matin... ou alors au crépuscule. Il se retourna et jeta un regard à Kamui, qui dormait encore. D'un vrai sommeil, cette fois. Il y eut un bruit. Subaru sursauta.

Oh. Le moine de Koya - comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? ah oui, Arisugawa, Arisugawa Sorata - sommeillait dans un fauteuil, juste à côté.

Parfait, il pouvait se lever sans laisser Kamui tout seul.

Lui, il devait passer un coup de fil.

* * *

Yuko était occupée à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand le téléphone sonna. Elle regarda l'heure -8h15, avait-on idée d'appeler aussi tôt ! - puis décrocha en râlant.

« -Allô ?

-Yuko.

-Oh, Subaru. Pourquoi appelles-tu aussi tôt ? »

Elle savait qu'il ne réagirait pas, mais, malgré tout, elle avait envie d'essayer de l'agacer quand même. Comme avant.

« -Il est huit heures passées, Yuko. De plus, vous m'avez demandé - devrais-je dire "ordonné" ? - de vous téléphoner dès que...

-Dès que _Kamui_ se serait réveillé, oui, oui... »

Elle déboucha un stylo avec les dents, puis se mit à dessiner sur une feuille de papier qui traînait.

« -Mais tu ne m'as pas appelé au moment où _Kamui_ s'est réveillé, Subaru. Je te l'avais _demandé_, pourtant.

-C'était inutile, rétorqua-t-il.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Vous l'avez senti, n'est-ce pas ? Son réveil.

-Oui, bien sûr. Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Il soupira. Elle sourit. Finalement, il n'était pas si indifférent que ça, le petit Subaru-kun...

« -Donc tu m'appelles pour autre chose.

-Kamui - le _vrai_ - a assisté à la mise à mort de son amie d'enfance par le frère de celle-ci.

-L'étoile jumelle... _Kamui_, le second Bateleur.

-Pardon ? Le second quoi ?

-Rien, rien. Continue, Subaru.

-C'est tout, Yuko. Il a échappé de peu à la mort et a refusé pendant plusieurs heures de lâcher le corps de la jeune fille.

-Puis tu as fait comme d'habitude et tu t'es jeté à corps perdu dans une histoire à laquelle tu ne voulais pas participer, et, maintenant, tu te retrouves bloqué, car tu as toujours été incapable de dire non ou de t'enfuir. Je me trompe ? »

Il ne répondit pas, d'abord.

« -Non.

-Traumatisé, je suppose.

-Qui ?

-Kamui.

-Vous supposez juste.

-Pauvre enfant...

-Ce n'est pas votre genre, de plaindre quelqu'un, Yuko.

-Je suis allée sur sa tombe, l'autre jour, sais-tu ?

-Je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu poser du saké sur une tombe, dit-il d'un ton réprobateur.

-Ta sœur aimait le saké.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. »

Yuko éclata de rire.

« -Yuko ?

-Oui ?

-Vous allez participer, n'est-ce pas ? Vous et...

-Oui, nous allons participer. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Yuko perçut une conversation.

« -D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, ma participation vient d'arriver. »


End file.
